Subtle
by Solitary Sanctuary
Summary: A simple, and yet, complicated story about a 15-year old girl who can only show her love, but unable to speak it, to a guy who never acknowledges it. And how she never notices another guy's gaze at her. Horio x Sakuno x Ryoma
1. The Talking Route

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Summary:** A simple, and yet, complicated story about a 15-year old girl who can only show her love, but unable to speak it, to a guy who never acknowledges it. And how she never notices another guy's gaze at her. Horio x Sakuno x Ryoma

**- X -**

Monday morning.

I looked at him. He's entering the school premises. His arrogant steps and same bored look is there as always. Like always, he seemed to not notice his surroundings.

I wonder what is he thinking right now? What are his expectations for this day? – I wonder if I can read minds, what will I see in his mind? Are his thoughts as simple as he looked? Or are his thoughts complicated as mine? Oh, how convenient it would be!

I turned fully to him as he neared me. - I had unknowingly, unintentionally, stopped when I saw him - I opened my mouth to say good morning, but, suddenly, my throat is dry, and not a single word came out, just my breath.

Fortunately, my friend, Tomoka, went directly in his way, and waves her right hand frantically, to greet him cheerfully.

"Good morning, Ryoma-sama!"

Ryoma only glanced at her and replied in a monotone voice. "Morning."

But that didn't bring Tomoka down. She seemed more... enthusiastic, somehow. I wish I was more like, being able to talk her mind out. I can't imagine myself in Tomoka's position right now. On Ryoma's right side, as they walk together. Because if you walk side by side with a person opposite of your own gender, people might start rumors... oh! How embarrassing that would be!

Also, because, walking side by side... is like the "Talking Route", you are expected to talk with one another. And I am always speechless when I am with him. So, to save myself from much - noticeable - embarrassment, I purposely make small steps, so he can leave me behind. - I know I just look like a stalker, but, still, he didn't notice it, so it was still quite nice.

Hmmm, Ryoma seemed getting taller nowadays. From behind, if compared to Tomoka, he seemed like a different person altogether. Would he be as tall as Tezuka, 2 years from now? I wonder how he will look by then… would be still be skinny? Or would be thick as…

I blinked slowly. Wait. From behind...? Oh no! I'm being left behind again! My mind is flying again, I should have restrained myself! You are such a klutz Sakuno! -I had to jog to get near them again. Hopefully they didn't notice me spacing out like that... that would be embarrassing.

As I walk behind them, I thought that I am lucky to be...-not noticeable.

Oh, yes, my name is Sakuno Ryuuzaki, the_ nobody_. It's quite convenient really, so no worries there.

**- X - **

**(October 10, 2008)  
**

**Please do review. Let me know what you think. Let me know if there is something wrong.**

**Any feedback is appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**EDIT:** Thank you Ariane for correcting me on how Tomoka calls Ryoma. And for Miles for pre-reading and encouragements had given me a push to post this story.

**EDIT:** Changed the Summary.


	2. The Ball Magnet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Summary:** A simple, and yet, complicated story about a 15-year old girl who can only show her love, but unable to speak it, to a guy who never acknowledges it. And how she never notices another guy's gaze at her. Horio x Sakuno x Ryoma

**- X - **

As I sat on the chair of my desk, listening to the boring lesson of our History Teacher, the lesson of which had been told to us, so many times, and was very boring to me...

In my boredom, I looked through the window.

And I wished I hadn't.

It's Ryoma. And he's playing Tennis. Alone.

I was distracted as I saw his form, and I was mesmerized at the way the ball bounces off the wall and how Ryoma intercepted it. I watched it, my eyes moving back and forth...

I didn't notice what was happening in my surroundings, I was so engrossed in the dance-like movements Ryoma is making, and I wondered if he could dance that well...

I tensed as I noticed the hand that was also moving back and forth in my vision, and I realized that there was person standing at the front of my desk.

I urgently tore my gaze at Ryoma and fearfully glances up at too-polite smile my History Teacher, I blushed - and harder when I realized that everyone is looking at me, smiles in their faces - I managed to smile sheepishly.

"Back to Earth now, Ryuuzaki?"

"H-Hai." At that, my classmates chuckled. I ducked my head in shame. "G-Gomen ne."

My Teacher patted my head with his rolled lesson plan. "I know that my lesson is boring, repetitive and quite annoying. But please do listen, there's a reason for this..."

He said all of that while smiling. Scary. Very.

I looked at the blackboard, and I forced myself to listen.

Wait. He's looking this way.

"Ms. Ryuuzaki, could you..."

Oh no. He's going in for the attack...

"...answer this easy question for me?"

I'm so dead.

**- X -**

As I looked at the Tennis Court, I found it empty… and locked. Obviously, nobody is allowed to use it on School Hours. And so, I spent my time looking at it… trying to memorize the lines, texture… the lumps and dents.

Looking at it, it made me feel that the team is being neglected by the school.

Initially, I don't like Tennis, despite my Grandmother is the Coach of the Men's Tennis Club. Me and anything that had to do with ball, doesn't suit each other. I'd like to think that all kinds of ball had already hit me. I am a Ball Magnet. And it made me cautious in my surroundings… well, I think.

I shook my head, and buried that embarrassing thought away. I look at the court even more. And I counted the dents Ryoma made by using his Drive Shots.

I smile slightly. Ryoma made Tennis popular. But still it's not that popular.

Japanese people are always getting caught up with Soccer, and some, Basketball. They never notice other sports, which they prejudicially branded as "Minor" Sports. For them, it's not even worth talking about… unless it gets Awards and being the Champion. And then, even the money being used to the team is still lower… than the Soccer Team, who only got to the Finals and lost.

Grandma even has to use some of her money for the Training Trips we've been…

I looked down on my feet.

"Look out!"

Someone shouted from behind, urgently.

I quickly looked behind me and saw a ball zooming into me. And I was almost taken by surprise, well almost. -I tilted my head sideways, and the ball missed me by a few centimeters. I looked at the ball, and it was a… Tennis Ball. It seems that my lifetime of getting hit by a ball have bore fruit, I have good reflex.

I spun around to look at the person, who at that moment, was jogging towards me.

"Ryuuzaki-chan, are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

It was Horio. And not Ryoma.

I smiled. "It's okay, you didn't hit me."

Still, that ball had managed to cut me from my thoughts. And I grimaced, when I remembered I was supposed to buy Tomoka some… well, drinks.

When I looked back at Horio, I noted that he looked uncomfortable and he kept on looking down. He seems contemplating something.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki-chan, if you haven't eaten yet… would you like to have a lunch with me?"

I blinked at this strange request. But I answered him honestly. "Uhhmmm, anou… I-I already ate, with Tomoka."

"Oh. Okay."

I raise my brow at him. He seemed disappointed. Doesn't he have some other people to hang out with?

I mentally berated myself for my mind wandering again, and bows at Horio, "I-I'm sorry, can I… talk to you later? I've got something… to do." I quickly scooted away, slightly embarrassed. –I don't know why, but I think I'm missing something…

I saw the vending machine, and I was jogging towards it, with my braids flapping up and down on my back…

"Hey!" Someone shouted from afar.

And the next thing I knew, I was rolling on the floor.

I feel scratches on my knee and elbows, and my face is on pain… and I was dizzy…

Soon a crowd of people encircled my prone form.

"HOLY –Dude, I think you killed her, man."

"Damn, Kazu, you kicked the ball too hard!"

"Err, gomen…"

"So what are you going to do with her?"

"Take her to the Nurse's Office, of course!"

There was a slight silent moment. And I started to think that I already passed out, until I heard _his_ voice.

"Ryuuzaki??"

The crowd started to murmur to each other.

"What happened to her?" He sounds the same, indifference, but… there was a strange tinge in his voice, that I recognized as concern.

Another silent moment passed. And despite my growing headache, I tried to opens my eyes, to look at him, to looks at his face, to see how he looks at me, with his attention, and concern-filled eyes. I want to see his face so much…

But when I opened it, all I can see is light, and only the outlines on his face… so close to mine… - I closed my eyes again when I found the light so… unbearable.

"We were playing Soccer and this guy here, Kazu, kicked the ball incorrectly and it manages to hit the girl in the head…" The voice sounded frightened. "I'm sorry man, we called her, but she didn't hear it."

A warm hand touches my eyelid and forced it open. Light flooded again. "Ryuuzaki? Can you hear me?" Ryoma asked me, and I tried to talk back, but it seems my tongue is tied, and all I did was mumbled incoherently.

"It seems she have a concussion. I'm going to take her to the Nurse's Office."

I tried to interfere. I tried to say "No, I'm fine, no need to carry me." But I couldn't. I couldn't even blush properly.

And soon, my face was pressed to something warm. And I slowly drifted to sleep.

My last thought was: _so much for my reflex, it seems to only work at tennis._

**- X -**

**(October 17, 2008)  
**

**Please do review. Let me know what you think. Let me know if there is something wrong.**

**Any feedback is appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**EDIT:** I thank you, Ariane and Miles, for correcting my Name-Calling mistakes, which is not my problem before - But it is now - I seriously appreciate it.

**EDIT:** Changed the Summary.


	3. Misplaced Fantasy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Summary:** A simple, and yet, complicated story about a 15-year old girl who can only show her love, but unable to speak it, to a guy who never acknowledges it. And how she never notices another guy's gaze at her. Horio x Sakuno x Ryoma

**Author's Note:** First of all I wanted to apologize for the big delay. I'm finished with this chapter 2 weeks ago, but it appears to be more dark and depressing end. If you, people, want to look, check my LJ.

As you have noticed, I changed the summary to include Horio, and removed the detail about Sakuno being shy and young, it's because I was not doing a good job. I apologize for this sudden development as well.

**- X -**

I looked at the face of my opponent. I could not see it, because of the glow that surrounded his body. The glow was not painful to the eyes. It was like a shroud, a veil that covered the person in front of me.

**Ryuuzaki...**

I heard his voice, and I knew exactly what was going to happen. I planted my feet on the rubbery floor. I felt the friction in my small shoes. I looked in front of me, ready to propel myself forward, anticipating the move of my opponent.

**Ryuuzaki...**

I gripped my tennis racket. I gritted my teeth. It was a natural response for me.

My eyes, which are constricted, followed his form closely in slow motion. Each detail on him is being processed by my brain. Doing calculations, doing scenarios, and preparing my body on what was to come.

**Ryuuzaki...**

I can feel it. I can hear it. Adrenaline pulsated in my veins, making my heartbeat fast and louder. For no reason, I am happy, and giddy, and I let myself be swallowed by the adrenaline, by this madness.

**"Ryuuzaki, here I come."**

And there it was. The ball was smashed towards me. I kicked my feet backwards, and I quickly projected forward. I swung my tennis racket forward, letting the momentum be the compensation for my lack of strength.

The closer my racket got to the ball, the blurry my vision gets, but the veil that covered my opponent is slowly dissipating.

**Echizen Ryoma.**

**- X -**

I opened my eyes, slowly. It was neither heavy nor painful as I first thought. -It was like I woke up from a satisfying sleep, and I feel fulfilled. I panted. The remaining effects of adrenaline left my body, and soon my body is drenched sweat. So much that I could feel it falling down from my face.

I realize that I was on the Nurse's Office when I could smell the disinfectant that permeates the room, also, the comforting surroundings. It struck me suddenly on why was I in this room, and I remembered what happened earlier. My dream, long forgotten, as I quickly sat up searching for him.

Something fell down from my face. I looked down at my lap, and saw that is was a cloth, a cold one at that. I held it with my trembling hand...

"S-Sak... Ryuuzaki-chan?" A male voiced asked.

I quickly snapped my head at the one who called me. It was Horio, and he looked surprised, he was holding a bucket and a cloth at the other hand. 'Aa, he must be the one who put the cloth on my face.' I politely smiled at him. "H-Horio-kun." I cringed inward. -My voice was raspy and shaky.

Water. I badly needed it. -The perspiration, plus the Kami-knows-how-many hours I've been here had consumed my body liquids.

As I opened my mouth to request it, he was already at my side. His hand suddenly went to my forehead, and then he slides his hand to my cheeks. That movement sent jolt into my spine, and I could feel blood rushes to my cheeks. My gaze automatically went down to my lap. –A automatic response of my body when experiencing embarrassment.

"Ryuuzaki-chan?" His pre-pubertal voice was also raspy, "Are you okay?" his other hand joined in, and was soon cupping my face, and he ducked and tried to look at my eyes, my face, who I determinately trying to evade. But with a pull of his arm, I was looking at Horio's intense dull black eyes.

I was lost at his eyes, an eyes that neither shone nor neither dark, it was different than Ryoma's piercing amber eyes. My gaze went deeper, and without even knowing it, my little hands, which are lying at my lap and fiddling, went to touch Horio's larger hands.

I was in a trance. The dull black eyes I saw, is somehow, now amber. Like Ryoma's.

I traced my hands in his, like I am blind and feeling things… trying to find something…

His hands are now larger than me. Just like Ryoma's… and I wonder if he's taller than me too…

I pulled his hands much closer to me, and my hands went to cup his face. I closed my eyes, imagining what Ryoma's face felt like, I traced his lips, wondering what Ryoma's lips felt like.

I was idly aware of the breath that was blowing in my face, idly aware of the breath so close to me. My hands snaked behind his neck, ruffling his hair, and then I froze. I've touched Ryoma's hair before, and his hair is definitely much softer and longer than this.

It was wrong. I retraced my hands back to his face and found it that it was more angular than Ryoma, it isn't Ryoma's. My hands went back to feel his hands, these hands aren't my Ryoma, these hands are much softer… Ryoma's hands are more calloused from holding his Tennis Racket too much…

I felt at if I was breathing in a different place now, the disinfectant that permeates the room was replaced by a musky odor. I also felt as if my breath was being sucked.

I felt something touch my nose, and it's eerily felt like another nose.

I opened my eyes and I stiffened, and unconsciously sucked breath. Horio's face is a few centimeters from mine, and by the way we are exchanging breaths and our nose touching, our lips is must be less than an inch each from each other.

I quickly looked away, disengaging my nose from his, and extended my arms to push him away. I've caught him off guard as soon as I saw his expression of surprised and his hand went to my side to balance himself. "H-Horio-kun, t-this… uhm… t-this is w-wrong." I stuttered badly, but I don't care, my mind is in whirl, my heart is pounding fast, and I wanted to clutch it so bad.

How can I mistook Horio as Ryoma? Their hands are different, their face is different, their eyes, their hair… all of them are different. How? I must be sick, and is delusional.

It's my fault. I lured Horio into **almost** _kissing me_. It was wrong, very wrong of me. He must think I… _l-love_ him somehow. As my pounding heart went to normal, I also found my throat dry.

I looked back at Horio, to ask water again, but he's already gone. 'I wonder where he went.' I questioned myself. I entertained that idea that he must be breathing fresh air, because of the bad air I've given him. I giggled and put a hand on my mouth, I stopped as soon as I realized…

_Now, who'll give me water? _

I looked down at what Horio brought for me when he came out from the sink. With renewed hope, I looked into the bucket, which is filled with water and has a noticeable block of ice floating from it, making it super, God-sent, unbelievable, oh so… very very cold! With an oddly giggly feeling, I asked myself: _"Is this water clean?"_

**- X -**

**(November 16, 2008)**

**Please do review. Let me know what you think. Let me know if there is something wrong.**

**Any feedback is appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**EDIT: **Thank you Seru-chan for correcting me and criticizing my work. =D –I had to say, you've noticed my blunders pretty well.


	4. Tennis Language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Summary:** A simple, and yet, complicated story about a 15-year old girl who can only show her love, but unable to speak it, to a guy who never acknowledges it. And how she never notices another guy's gaze at her. Horio x Sakuno x Ryoma

**Author's Note: **Heh, I've lost some reviewers with the stunt I've pulled last chapter. Gomen ne, minna. But it's a last minute decision, and my hands just typed it all in its own. I'll make it up… someday. =D

**- X -**

Today, as I am dribbling the Tennis Ball in my racket, I am thinking of what happened _last week_ at the _Nurse Office_. It's not that I don't like_ it_, and it's not like I'd hate him for_ it_. In fact I like _it _very much, and I crave _it_, a few centimeters from my mouth, a few centimeters before _it_ touches my lips, it was so _close_, _I was so close to being in heaven._

But the Nurse had to get in and _forcefully_ took the bucket away from me, reprimanding me along the way, and giving me some yucky and warm liquid that seemed to be a lot worse than the floating particles in the bucket. _At least the bucket was cold._

I furrowed my brows as I had hit the ball too hard, and it bounces on the screen. I sighed and went to get it, but stopped on the middle of my stride. In front of me, at the other side of the screen was Horio, watching me with sadness written on his face. _Somehow his sad face struck me inside._

I recovered from my slight shock, and I realized that this is _it_. I've hurt Horio's feelings. He only wanted friendship, but due to my_ delusion_, I _acted_ like I wanted more. And that had hurt him. _It's all my fault._

When I saw Horio slowly turning his back to me, I felt like this is the last time I'll see him, like he won't be friends with me anymore…

"Horio-kun, wait!" I called after him, but he didn't turn back. So I quickly dug my heel on the rubbery court and quickly ran for the exit, in the way, I've saw my Vice-Captain, "Continue the warm-up, and proceed to the exercises." I ordered swiftly.

**- X -**

"Horio-kun, can you please wait for me?" I pleaded, and the only response I've got is that he stopped on his tracks. "I uhhm, let's talk, I wanted to ask for f-forgiveness." All I wanted was to be forgiven, I can't take it if I've hurt people or make then angry at me, and all I wanted is to please everyone.

"There's nothing to talk about." I flinched at how cold Horio sounded. "Now leave me alone."

I sigh and closed my eyes. _I've hurt him pretty badly_. If he doesn't want to talk, I know another way. "Let's fight." I told him, my voice full of passion, "In Tennis." I was holding the ball in front my front.

That made Horio looked back at me in surprise and with raised brows, nodded. _I knew Tennis fires him up._

**- X -**

We're at a Tennis Court outside of School, fortunately there no people at this time. I started dribbling the ball again with my racket. At my opposite, Horio stood there with my spare racket in my locker. "Ready?"

I threw the ball upward and smashes it towards him, at the left corner of the court, and he met it just at it almost hit its second bounce.

His shot was intended for my right side and I casually hit it, but it proved to be a mistake. _This power…_

My ball hits the net. And I went to get the ball, and steeled myself. _He's a guy and not a girl, he hits harder… plus he's a power type. I'm only a technical type. _I threw the ball to him, and I returned to my place at the middle. "

He served it with such speed at me that I almost lost my grip, and I've returned it like a drop shot, but because Horio didn't expect my… _weakness_, did not arrive to the net fast enough.

So, the ball is back to my hands, and I threw it upwards again and smashed it the net and it leaved Horio to lob it weakly, in which I anticipated. With a squeaking sound of my shoes, I propelled upwards and I smashed it at Horio's blind side. _My first score._

"Why are you avoiding me?" I've asked quite loudly as I served the ball. Horio almost didn't hit it because of my sudden question.

"I don't avoid you." He said quite urgently as he barely hit it back to me.

"No. I know it, you are avoiding me." I smashed the ball to his right, but he returned it to me with a smash of his own. Which I am forced to lob it. "Answer me!" I shouted.

"Fine. I am avoiding you." He smashed it to my left. I spun on my heel to backhand it back to him.

"Why?" I asked as I received one of his power shots, I returned it, and soon adrenaline pulsated in my veins making things slower, and making me thinks faster… on where to hit, how strong is my shot going to be, and how fast the ball is coming to me now, doing calculations and strategies for me to win the game.

"I almost kissed you." He said it so simply, but I know what he is referring to. I jumped to reach his high lob and smashed it toward to him.

"No, it's was my fault!" I insisted, running to the other side to return his lob.

It was a graceful dance, I felt so light, so confident, in tennis court I could achieve this confidence, the confidence I so lack in socially, I am also happy. Each ball I hit was like the words I wanted him to know, and his reply, although harsh, I could see his real feelings…

"It's because I've mistaken you for Ryoma!" I've shouted excitedly, almost laughing, because it was amusing to say the least._ He must think I am crazy now, and hallucinating._

But instead of his laugh, that I expected, he looks shock and he missed the ball. And I won the set.

"I-I…" He gritted his teeth, and walks away, leaving my racket at the other side.

I was shock and almost followed after him, but something cold pressed on my cheeks. I gasped sharply and fall on my butt.

Ryoma was holding a can of his favorite drink, Ponta. He was also drinking it on his other hand. "You're sweating."

I realized it. I am sweating. _Hard_. "T-Thanks." I reply and stood up slowly, and dusting my skirt. I got the Ponta from him and opened it, and started on seeping meekly.

"Momo-sempai and I played here first as doubles." He smiled a little, looking at the court where Horio and I played. _I felt like digging a hole and hide there. _Ryoma is right here beside me, and all I could do is seep on a can and watch him, "We lost." He added.

Honestly, I haven't seen Ryoma lose, not even once. He ultimately dominated every tennis court. And learning this simple detail made me realize the Ryoma is human too, like me. _But how come we're so different? We're almost polar opposite._

Ryoma's smile shrinks back to his impassive look as he went to get my racket. He twirls it in his hand, looking at it. "Hey, Ryuuzaki." He called after me.

I went to his side, instantly. "W-What is it? Is there something wrong with it?" I asked, looking at my racket. _It seems normal to me._

"The strings a little loose, and the handle is quite large for your small hands." He said. And I blink, and remember my Grandmother's advice to me to lessen the binding on it. _It's embarrassing! Ryoma has to see me like this!_

"Let's go." Ryoma said, as he started descending the stairs.

"W-Where?" I asked, dumbly. _Honestly, where would he take me?_

"To school." He replied, and I widened my eyes. _Shoot I forgot the practice!_

I started running after Ryoma, but, after a few steps my legs buckled and I fell towards Ryoma, "Ryoma, Look out!" He twisted to look at me and I slammed into him, my face on his chest.

_Just as I thought, only tennis brings to best out of me. I'm still klutz as the day I am born._

**- X -**

**(December 4, 2008)**

**Please do review. Let me know what you think. Let me know if there is something wrong.**

**Any feedback is appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading****!**

**EDIT: **Thanks for Miles for pre-reading it, sort of.


	5. Prelude to Disaster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Summary:** A simple, and yet, complicated story about a 15-year old girl who can only show her love, but unable to speak it, to a guy who never acknowledges it. And how she never notices another guy's gaze at her. Horio x Sakuno x Ryoma

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the OCs here. I fail at humor. DX

**- X -**

Despite me being the Captain of the Girl's Division of Tennis Club, I still have obligations I had to do…

"Mika, you know the plan, and please get Tomoka back in track." I said to Mika, my Vice-Captain, as I look at Tomoka from afar. "I'm going to the Men's Tennis Club."

Yes, even being a Captain does not exclude me from being _their_ Manager. In fact, I still love it… because of _him_ being there.

"Make sure to come back in one piece." Replied my Vice-Captain teasingly. I blushed and just nodded.

It was because, 3 days ago, when I challenge Horio to a Tennis Match, which I've won, I returned… or rather, I was _half-carried_ by Ryoma as I was _almost _boneless. Honestly, it was simple a _head-in-chest_ and _arms-around-me-as-he-stabilize-me_ when he caught me as I stumble. No need for me to have a system overload. _Kami, I'm overacting again._

And yeah, I babbled a lot of nonsensical things and random things as I lean in him while we walk, and yeah, as if I don't regret that. _Mou! After I returned to myself, I so… soo… sooo… wanted to dig a hole and bury myself in there in shame._

"Ryuuzaki-taichou? You there? You don't want to be late again, right?" Mika said as she turns me by shoulders and pushes me towards the entrance.

"H-Hai!"

**- X -**

"H-Here's your water, Soushiro…" I gave the sophomore his badly needed refreshment, as he sat on the bench after finishing the accuracy drill being required by Ryoma, their Captain.

Speaking of _Ryoma_… he wasn't been going to the practice for 3 straight days now, and I am getting worried about him, despite the fact that he's always skipping the practice, and only going to the practice when he's giving Horio the new regimen.

"Damn that bastard, he's missing again." A voice in my right said, and I turned, to see Horio, leaning at the wall, watching the practice from this covered bench. '_Safe from the sun, safe from the heat' _as they say. I wipe my forehead of sweat, "D-Don't be hard on Ryoma-kun. He's doing his… best…" I trailed off, meekly. _Ryoma isn't doing his best really._ He's leaving all responsibility to Horio…

Horio remained silent for a moment before looking at me, straight in the eye, in which I couldn't hold, and had to look away. "You're even defending him? You've been here everyday. You've been here from the start, from Tezuka-taichou to Kaidoh-taichou, and now Ryoma. You must have seen the difference." He said, scathingly.

It hurts. Not because it's all true, but because of what is happening to Ryoma. It's as if he doesn't have any interest in Tennis anymore… like he was content in just being the _No.1 Player in all of the Middle School Division…_

Yes. Ever since Akaya and several other worthy opponents graduated, there was no one worthy of the _Tennis Prince's _attention. Kintarou still lingers, but his team doesn't always get any deeper in the tournament, because one person alone is not enough for a team to win…

I stood up, making my up my mind. "I'm going to find him, and talk to him." And I left the court, grabbing a drink that I would later give to Ryoma, Horio, not giving any indications that he had heard me, continued to watch on players still practicing.

I smiled inwardly, it was after all, pretty cool. I delivered my thoughts without stuttering, and walking away dramatical-

…Up until I stepped on a stray tennis ball and fell flat on my face. _Ouch!_

**- X -**

Rubbing my abused nose… I'm stomping my way towards the rooftop, knowing that's where he usually is. _HOW EMBARRASSING! The one-time I could actually look cool, and I made it another one of my best slips ever._

I paused and I placed my hand on the wall to stabilize me, lest I slip again and roll down the stairs. I needed to calm myself… or maybe indulge myself in my much awaited self-pitying that I missed so much… _why do I suck so much?_

I sighed, and decided that my self-pitying would have to wait, as I have a duty to do. And that is… getting Ryoma.

With renewed determination, I stomped my way towards the rooftop, and found it locked with chains.

…_It's the other rooftop. I got lost again…_

With now embarrassed steps, I made my way around the building to access the other rooftop, promising myself never to be lost again. I clutched the drink in my hand.

**- X -**

"Ryoma-kun…" I called, standing over his prone body. "Ryoma-kun?" I called again when he didn't respond. I raised a brow, and I kneeled on the floor next to him as I watch his chest expand and deflate. _He looks so calm…_

…_And so cute, that I wanted to pinch his cheeks. -_Which I attempted to do anyways, to wake him up. And so, with an impish look on my face, I lean towards him as my hands hover to his face…

He opened his eyes suddenly, making me jump and fall on my butt, while I squeaked out loud.

"Y-You scared me, R-Ryoma-kun." I shakily said, and he smirks. I totally forgot what I was going to say to him, I grimaced.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, with his indifferent expression, sitting up.

I should have started berating him right now, but for some reason, I couldn't, so… I plead instead. _So much for being tough. _"Won't you come to the practice today? They need your guidance… and-"

"Have they perfected my accuracy drill?"

"Well, not yet, but it's-" I fidgeted on the hem of my shirt.

"Then I'll just sleep here then." Ryoma said. Lying again and then turning his back on me.

"B-But… they needed you!" I piped in.

"Horio can do it. He's better at leading than me."

I faltered a bit, because it's true. Horio have more charisma than Ryoma. Horio is friendly, funny and helpful to the new recruits. Ryoma is cold. He just orders around with no explanations, and he stays away from people…

Again, I wondered… _what happened to the 12-year old Ryoma?_

"Not all great players are good leaders. Being a good player does not mean you're a good leader. That also applies to the popularity." Ryoma said in monotone. I looked down on the tiles on the roof, feeling the tears that I refused to shed. I feel… frustrated at Ryoma… I wanted to shout at him so he'll realize…

…realize what exactly? Realize that he is needed on the Men's Tennis Division? Realize that he's been wasting his time? _Or that… she badly needed him for her own selfish desires…?_

"Don't cry." Ryoma's voice was a bit soft, but firm.

I blinked and I realized that I was already crying… I exhaled, and sobbed. I felt his hands wipe my tears… _but it just wouldn't stop._

"Look here." Ryoma's voice became hard, and he cupped my face roughly. I wince, but I looked at him… but I can't see with my eyelashes filled with my tears. He must have seen it, because he wiped it through his thumb.

"I'll go and be active again, if that's… what you want." Ryoma said, soothingly. I skipped at beat, and my tears stopped. "I just don't like girls crying…" I smiled a little at that, _my tears still worth something, _"But I can't promise that I'll make things better." Ryoma smiled a bit.

"T-That's fine…"

"Good." And with that, Ryoma stood up and left. My legs felt weak… I couldn't stand up and follow him as he moves away from me…

…_away and away… away and away… until he…. disappeared._

It was almost magical, like he just disappeared from thin air…

Well, until I heard a load thump and a muffled groan coming from the stairway. I looked at my right hand that should be holding the drink, and groans. _How can this keep on happening to me?_

**- X -**

**(January 18, 2009)**

**Please do review. Let me know what you think. Let me know if there is something wrong.**

**Any feedback is appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Note: **I got my reference from the Manga, and right now, I just started watching the Anime. D: -Even then, my crude my wouldn't let me remember all the details.

**EDIT:** Thank you Awestral for the keen eye. =D


	6. Diary Entries: Flash of Ingenuity

**Diary Entries (Part B)**: _Flash of Ingenuity_

**Author's Note:** An _update?_ Hurray? **Nope**, because this is just a random chapter, and not a continuation of last chapter. This entry happened a few months before Chapter 1 –in story timeline- so you'll be a bit confused by some of things that Sakuno wrote in here.

Well, whatever. Enjoy, yes? _Hopefully, or I'll be dead by sunset._

- **X** -

**Friday, 8****th**** of March, '02**

_This day… it's so sad, and yet, so wonderful…_

_Momoshiro-san, Kaido-san, and Arai-san graduated. I… I was sniffling a bit in the ceremony, and I think Tomoka and the others noticed it. _Mou_. _

_At least, I'm not bawling my eyes off. _THAT_ would be pretty embarrassing. I'm happy that at least I can hold my emotions back, even by a _bit.

_There's a surprise I got from my Captain –In tennis- that I would be the next Captain in the next school year. I was surprised… that my tears went away._

_Can I do it? Am I eligible for it? Or I'm going to drag the team down and break work done by the previous Captains?_

Mou._ I'll guess I'll get to it later… but I'm nervous. I'll start planning right away for our activities in this break… with a help from my Vice-Captain, Miki. –I still think that she's more appropriate being the Captain, instead of me. And everyone expects her as well. Well, I guess, I'll never know what the previous Captain sees in me._

_Anyway, let's move to the issue at hand. _Ryoma.

_(Ugh. Saying his name makes me BLUSH… even still.)_

Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma.

_He's been the star of my Diary Entries before I noticed it. At first he's just a normal, but weird, youngster I met on the train. – I'll not go into details on this one. I'm still embarrassed about how I caused him the competition. - I wrote an entry about that, and since then… his name frequents my diary._

_Enough about that. I'm repeating myself._

_So, earlier… after the graduation is done, Ryoma challenged the seniors on a one-on-one match. AND that's when I let out my bitter sweet smile._

_It was sad. That match. Of course, Ryoma beat all of them… but they've put on quite a match, and Ryoma ended up perspiring a lot, and unable to stand at the end._

_I thought it was the end. But then, Horio-san challenged them all… to my surprise. He won it all, except with Momoshira-san and Kaido-san. And what cry that Ryoma didn't let out, Horio let out. And then, my own tears fell as well._

_I'm sure we'll be seeing them, but eating together, training together, and joking around… that's I'm going to miss. And I'm sure that those two would miss it as well._

_I- Oops, I've got to wipe this tear of my before it get this diary to blotch up._

_I still can't stop crying. It was so… overwhelming._

_Continuing on, it seems Ryoma is the new Captain, with Horio being the Vice-Captain. It was no surprise. Ryoma is the logical choice after all, since he's the strongest player this school can offer._

_But… from what view I'm watching from… Ryoma didn't look happy. It was… well, he looks Ryoma-like. _

_Prior to this diary entry, which I wrote two weeks ago: Ryoma looks bored, with the same boredom that he had before he attempted to go back to America. It seems… the promise we made is losing its touch._

_It was shallow to begin with. The promise we made, was enacted on sand. This day was the wave that washed that promise away._

_I can't bear to lose Ryoma… not yet. I… I still have to……………._

- **X **–

**Wednesday, 1st of April, '02**

_We're officially seniors now!_

_Today, we started our first official day at school. I'm still on the same class at Tomoka, and we chattered a bit._

_At first I was dreading that Ryoma secretly left Japan, even though my Grandma reassured me that he didn't, it until I saw Ryoma casually walking at the gates that all my worries went away in the winds…_

_Ryoma didn't left. MY Ryoma is still going to be here. I could still see him._

_This day is a happy day…_

_Happy happy happy~!_

- **X** -

**Thursday, 11****th**** of April, '02**

_I've noticed something different about Ryoma today._

_It seems that he's gotten quieter… and he kept to himself now, more than usual, at least. He's improved a lot comparing to who he was two years ago. But he's attitude now is similar to when he was a 12-year old transferee._

_Never paying people attention, never paying talking –unless necessary-, and then never even started the whole regime as the Tennis Captain._

_When people talk to him about nonsensical things, he would reply: "Not interested", "Not my problem", "Whatever", "Not my business". Or sometimes he would ignore you._

_It was like this for a week now, and makes me want to pull my hair out. (I doubt I'm the one feeling this way, as some others wanted to smack some sense to him, as well.)_

_Me approaching him? No. It won't be happening soon. I don't want to be on Ryoma's bad side…_

_I want to help him… but I'm too much of a coward to do anything about it._

_I'm going to consult Tomoka tomorrow… bye bye~_

- **X** -

**Friday, 12****th**** of April, '02**

_I've consulted Tomoka for a suggestion, but I blew them off earlier… as some of them are like… giving flowers to Ryoma, singing him a song (I CAN'T SING), and if that's not enough, treat him in a restaurant. –I don't know where she got them, but… I think she's making fun at me._

_But she gave me a clue._

_Interests._

_I've got to get his interest, so he would listen to me… or talk to me, and then I would drop the bomb at him._

_But what is Ryoma's interest? Cats and Tennis, that's all I know. __**MOU!**_

_Surprisingly, Horio was there to provide me information… wow. I didn't know Ryoma was _this _and _that_. But Horio seems to know a lot of about Ryoma. He did add in the end: "I've got a 2-year experience dealing with Ryoma!"_

_Well, I've got a 2-year experience with Ryoma as well, but… I didn't even know half of the things Horio spouted about Ryoma. I'm impressed… maybe Horio isn't so bad after all._

_Since we don't really have time to talk about it… Horio decided we should meet up tomorrow. –A Saturday~_

_Well, I've got to search for good clothes for tomorrow. I'd hate to him give a wrong impression of me._

- **X **-

**Saturday, 13****th**** of April, 2002**

_Uwaah. I just got back from the meeting earlier. It was FUN. Really._

_I think my impression about Horio changed. He's very funny, outgoing, and a fun person to be with. We strolled in parks, played in playgrounds, and ate ice cream._

_He managed to break my shell of embarrassing stutters, mutters, and mumbles. In fact, he made me free… for just a day, though. After I part ways with him, my shell is back… and I scooted away from the crowd._

_How is this so? It seems I've changing when I'm with him. I've never felt this way before…_

…_if things keep up, he's going to be my first boyfriend._

…

…

…

_OMG. That sounded wrong. __**MOU! **__I mean, he's going to be my first guy friend. I have a bit of a phobia with guys, I don't really have that much of friends…_

_I feel hot. My cheeks are burning. Mou… I'm still embarrassed about that errant thought that crossed my mind. Anyways, uhmmm…_

…_Uh, yes, yes… onto Ryoma matters. (But, wow. That's new. I've babbled off another guy, instead of just Ryoma…)_

_Okay. From what I wrote above, you expected that I forgot all about Ryoma, right? (Uhh, actually I did, for just a moment, like… uhmm… __**this**__, teensy weensy bit. Uh, yea..) Well, I did get what I went out of a perfectly nice Saturday of: Getting a PLAN, and getting know Ryoma more. _Aren't I a smart and good girl? _–Wait, that sounds like what I would say to a dog_. Mou.

_Horio said that this plan really suits me, that it compliments my natural nervousness and that I'm a 'yandere'. –What that meant, I don't know._

_He said that all I have to do is to be as nervous as I can, without running away, and whisper his name, and then say __**three words.**_

_I'm nervous about those three words… as those words have never left my mouth, yet. I don't know what the outcome would be… do you know?_

_Dear Diary?_

_- _**X**_ -_

**Monday, 15****th**** of April, '02**

_OMG. Horio… HORIO TRICKED ME! Bu… but, I can't argue that it didn't work. It did work -we talked a lot, and I convinced him to take up the Captain-ship- but… that's after an eternal momen… err, eternal MORTIFYING moment of silence after I said those three words._

_The looks that Ryoma gave me made me beet red, and what's worse is his reply, and I'm going to narrate it below:_

"Ryoma coughed, and there was a pink-tinged on his cheeks. "I know you're joking." He coughed again, and I noticed him looking at my chest again… or lack thereof. "No one in their right mind would take up that offer, because a washboard is better compared to that." And then he looked away_."_

_Is there something wrong that I said? I just whispered his name, "R-Ryoma…kun..." with more breath than usual, while biting my lower lip, and holding the hem of my shirt (my mannerism that Horio said, compliments the three words) and I saw him shiver, and then I said:_

"_I…I'll flash you."_

_I've never seen Ryoma whipped his neck like that, or the way his expression was like of a deer caught by the headlights. It was… surprising._

_I then added, "…J-just kidding", at the end. I didn't even know what 'flash' meant besides its literal meaning. Then he mouths me off with insulting my chest. MOU! –Have I angered him, because I caught his attention…?_

_If that works on Ryoma, who's hard to get attention from… that mean it works, right?_

_Maybe, I'll start saying 'I'll flash you' to all the guys I want attention from. Wow__**. I'm so genius!**_

- **X** -

**(May 20, 2010)**

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the year and a half of not updating. I'm soooo busy. But now I've graduated, I now have the same time I have 4 years ago… when I started writing… a lot. :D

But honestly, I was unmotivated as well, because the plot I'm aiming on was taken up in the Anime. I did mention in the last chapter that I'm watching the Anime...

Drats. The issues I've seen in the Manga had been addressed in the Anime. So this story would seem like a big big plagiarism of the Anime.

At least the end would be a BIT… different.

Tell me if Sakuno is OOC. I'm RUSTY… so yeah. Until next time! (REAL Chapter 6 in halfway done before I forgot about it, and buried in the folder of my computer. I just have to get it done.)


End file.
